


Running without fear of the consequences

by WordlessWonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Dancing, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessWonders/pseuds/WordlessWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just... appeared. I never questioned why, just...ran with it. I remember some of our better adventures. But now, they're all I have- memories of who I was, who he made me. Now, I'm just sat here... wherever here is. Waiting. Just...waiting for The Doctor to save me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My first memory of him

It was evening. I was sat on my bed reading as a strange wind began to enswirl me. As the wind grew a strange wheezing sound emitted from all around me. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head as the noise grew unbearably loud and winds lashed at me like steel iced knives. As suddenly as it began it stopped dieing out abnormally quickly. I slowly lifted my head to find my room untouched except for a strange blue police box in my doorway, I knew there was no way out. The door slowly opened emitting a strange blue-green light. Silhouetted against the light stood a man. Tall, slim, mysterious he stepped out into the light revealing a square set solemn face. He turned and slowly walked back into the strange box leaving the door wide open. An invitation I could not refuse. As I stepped through the doorway my eyes fell on a vast console room. He was stood with one hand on the main console, his back to me. The moment I was through the doors he raised his free hand and clicked his fingers. The door immediately slammed shut. He turned his head to the side as he addressed me. “Yours. It’s all yours. The whole of time and space at your fingertips.”  
I was so unsure of what to say or do but as my mind blanked my lips began to work.  
“But why me, I’m nothing. I have no purpose.”

“Don’t say that. You mean more than you could possibly imagine. But there is something I’m going to need in return.”

“What?” I heard myself ask.

He turned to face me fully now and I saw the tiredness and longing in his eyes. He outstretched his hand to me, inviting me to him.

“Come away with me. ”


	2. Chapter 2

His hands were like whirlwind as he whizzed around all six panels of the console. I just sat back amazed at his speed and precision.  
“Whole of time and space, every galaxy every continent every solar system in the entire universe, where do you want to go first!”

I opened my mouth to answer him before he hastenly added-

“And for gods sake, don’t say nineteenth century england!”

Smiling to myself I cooed- “Show me something amazing.”

His ship materialised with a thud. He was bent over the controls panting, slowly lifting his head to reveal a huge grin. Standing up straight, he beckoned to the door encouraging me to go look.

I pushed on the door, it fell open with a satisfying whoosh revealing a vast chamber filled with every jewel imaginable growing in every crook and corner.

In an amazed daze I placed my foot outside the TARDIS and heard a faint low hum emitting from where my foot was placed. Curious I lifted my foot, and the sound stopped. Gleefully I hopped out gracefully dancing a tune. Soon enough the doctor’s footsteps could be heard all across the huge cavern.

“Take my hand,” his voice was as soft as a summer’s breeze.

Smiling I took his hand and tentatively placed my other on his waist. Firmly he pulled my closer, until we moved as one. I felt to safe and secure flowing to our newly forming song as I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes he slid his hand from mine, down to my waist, holding me firmly as I moved my arms to around his neck. I felt him lift me as we span. Longingly, I stared into his eyes begging him for this moment never to end.

As my feet reached the floor, I felt myself compelled to be closer to him. Gently he brought his hand to my cheek and tenderly stroked it.  
I opened my eyes, gazing longingly into his. He smiled down at me as our faces grew closer and closer together until our lips softly met and our eyes closed, leaving us merged, swaying enclosed in each other’s arms.

Our lips moved seamlessly together in a sweet lullaby, as our tongues met our happiness blossomed, forming a world for us to share.


	3. The pear shaped dilemma Part 1

“What’s this?”  
“It’s a key.”  
“A key? A key to what? ”  
“This place. All of it, well except the library I wanted one of those big old fashioned ones.”

I took it. Held it between my fingers in wonder. 

“It’s got a built in homing device, so you’ll never too far away from home.”  
“Home.” I said abruptly.  
“Yes, the TARDIS. Home. Time and space machine. Big library and a swimming pool. Now come on! I found something odd you may want to look at.”

Then he was off. Teaming through the doors or into whatever lay beyond this time. I have to admit, his energy, it’s very sexy. I grinned and jogged after him.

I frowned. This place wasn’t odd. It was down right creepy. The whole room was full of posters and paintings of- words. It was so strange every time I tried to read one the words morphed into new ones. 

“Doctor, what is it?” I asked.  
“Touch one.”  
I did so and felt a short sharp pain like electricity run up my arm.  
“Ow!” I pulled my arm back rubbing it. Then I noticed it. The words rippled into my own. The first few lines were different curses and swears at the pain in my arm but then I saw my other thoughts; some I wished to share, others I did not. Some, I hastenly realised were about the Doctor and drew his attention away from my inner most thoughts as soon as possible.

“So what are these, what are they for? ”

“Mood boards. They tell you how you feel about things and what you think tog need to do. Nasty things, if you ask me, but that’s not why we’re here. This is."  
He was gesturing to a gothic style mirror. I went over to it and saw my reflection. The Doctor’s too. But then I saw. The background was wrong. It was dark there, but I could see daylight through the windows.  
“It shows us or future, well some of it.” The doctor explained.

Then I noticed something wrong with our features.

“Our eyes, Doctor, they’re getting darker.”

“Yes, I was beginning to wonder about that.”  
I was watching our reflection horrified as we saw, our eyes turn black and crumble and fall away. Our skin began to bubble and peel them blow away entirely. We were shivering and screaming, clung to each other as we burnt away into nothing.  
The doctor grabbed my hand continuing to stare hard at what we had just saw.

“I think we need to move. Fast.” He whispered almost too quietly for me to hear.  
Then as fast as we could, we ran straight back towards the TARDIS. We came to a halt in horror in front of the wall where the TARDIS had been only moments ago.  
Neither of us said anything we just stood looking at the wall trying to figure out a good plan of action.

To be continued…


End file.
